


A 5 AM Solution

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Volleyball Girls and Nervous Boys [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blue Balls, F/M, No orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trope Alert, Vaginal Fingering, sugawara wakes up and ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 5am the only logical thing to do is text the boyfriend for help. </p><p>Also known as the fic that uses the 'magically woke up as a girl trope'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 5 AM Solution

"So tell me again...you just...woke up like this?”

Daichi stood over a very confused Sugawara, having only received an urgent text _Daichi. Come. Now._ As a summons. Most times, he would have ignored it, maybe replied to it with a picture, an unhelpful meme, or a little emoticon, but he had received the message at five am. That was either a text for actual help, or an invitation for an extremely fun time before practice.

Still half asleep, and only pulling a shirt on to look halfway decent, he had ridden his bike as fast as he could to Sugawara's house, quietly slipping in by using the key underneath the front door mat. Any drowsiness he still felt was knocked out of him when a half naked Sugawara had crept out from the bed, and he was faced with _boobs_. Of course he was confused as well, staring in shock at his...girlfriend? With a look that mirrored her own.

"Well do you know how it happened?"

Daichi was given a light swat to his thighs, Sugawara groaning, “If I knew why, _I wouldn't have messaged you!"_

It was cute, Daichi noted, the way her lips were just a bit plumper than usual with the pout she was giving him, her facial structure had changed just enough to soften Sugawara’s masculine features, and his body seemed slimmer, accentuating his now narrow shoulders and waist.

Still, it was undoubtedly Sugawara, especially when she slapped his thigh again, narrowing her light brown eyes.  
(Definitely Sugawara's eyes.)  
(Definitely his judgmental expression.)  
"You're just looking at me!"  
"What else am I supposed to do? You look **good** Sugawara."  
"So you're checking me out?!"  
"So what if I am?”  
Daichi raised his hand to his face, massaging his temples. It was much too early for this. He couldn't win. Sugawara always called him out for being either too careful around him, or too much, and at that moment he just wanted to appreciate the (very) lovely view he had.

He was bi. 

Probably. 

Daichi wasn't completely sure, having only dated Sugawara since he had confessed to him at the end of their first year together. At the moment, he was sure he was bi, because the view of Sugawara in only boxers, boxers he usually wore in the coy snaps he sent before bed, was giving his stomach the same butterflies that he had when he saw Sugawara doing anything. Despite how badly it might reflect on him, the inspiration struck at that moment, because the opportunity _was there._

"Do you still have that school girl uniform?"

Sugawara deadpanned at Daichi, her look telling him in no uncertain terms that sex was the last thing on her mind.

Or had been.

Daichi knew Sugawara, knew how often, and with what intensity he usually wanted sex with. There was a reason the school girl outfit existed. A reason that they both kept condoms and lube in both their rooms, in their lockers at school, in Daichi’s 'Suga Emergency' bag. Fucking was a source of creativity for Sugawara, who was always attempting to entice Daichi into a good round of sex.

She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to try something like this. 

"Yes I still..have the uniform." Her eyes got the glint they usually did when she was coming up with something particularly amusing. Daichi felt weak already, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

Sugawara languidly stretched back, showing off for Daichi, patiently waiting for him to start the game. Her head was cocked slightly to the side as she looked up through her lashes, just a hint of a smile appearing.

It was always a game, a game of who would win, or who was worse, or who was better, in this case, who would actually go get the uniform. They usually spent hours riling each other up, from the moment they stepped into school, until they found themselves somewhere safe enough to succumb to their desires. 

They didn't have hours, Daichi had only a short span of time to do this...and go home to change for morning practice.

With an inward sigh, Daichi ended up getting it, carefully spreading it on the bed. When he saw that Sugawara still wasn't getting up, he turned around to face the wall, giving an eye roll at how much she was probably going to rub this in for a while.  
"Suga-San...can you please..put on the uniform so I can see you in it?" The laugh he heard was worth it, it sounded the same, it **was** the same, he reminded himself, as he heard the rustle of the skirt, and the shirt as they were slipped on.  
"Huh these actually fit better now.." Sugawaras voice was right next to his ear, as she slipped her hands around his waist, pressing herself against him. Her chin was on his shoulder, and she pressed familiar kisses along his neck, tickling him a little bit afterwards with soft puffs of air.

"You have me all dressed up Daichi..what now?"

What now? What _now?_  
Daichi hummed, putting his hands over hers and giving them soft squeezes, rubbing his thumbs over her hands, trying not to think about how much he didn't know about girls. If Sugawara expected mind blowing sex she wouldn't get it. It had taken Daichi weeks to figure out how to please him as a guy, and with Sugawara as a girl, he was going into uncharted territory.  
"I want to kiss you first." He said with a sheepish laugh, feeling her hands as they slipped out of his, dragging around his hips as she slid over in front of him.  
"Really? That's all?"

Sugawara inches from his face, her hands hooking right in front of his sweat pants, pulling the strings tightly.  
"Suga.."

“Daichi."

She moved her head away as he attempted to kiss her, once, twice.

Three times.

"Suga!”

She knew what was coming, attempting to jump back, way too slowly since Daichi actually managed to grab her by the waist and jerk her against him, dragging her into a smoldering kiss. His hand ran through her hair, and gripped it tightly, tilting her head back while she struggled, feebly protesting. 

She finally let out a soft little moan, hands scrambling to grab onto his back, mouth slack while she transitioned into a messy kiss.  
With a few steady steps, Daichi managed to push her backwards onto the bed, pressing her legs up against her chest, so he could rub against her ass, giving himself some light stimulation. He continued giving her kisses, sloppily rubbing his tongue against hers and sucking on her bottom lip, until they were both breathless, and red faced. Daichi would bet money on how turned on Sugawara was, because he knew _he_ was already hard. 

Alright so he had lied, he might have known he was into girls before, from the porn he had idly clicked on, and occasional ‘research' he had done.  
"You kept the boxers on."  
He commented as he looked between Sugawara's legs, his hands firmly on her thighs to keep them from closing.  
At first Sugawara didn't seem to mind, she probably thought she was safe, no boner meant that she could lie about getting turned on.

Not.

"I mean there's nothing much to see." Sugawara was giving him his usual attitude, so cocky and confident, Daichi couldn't wait to knock her down a peg. "It's not like you can just work me up by kissing.”

The smirk Daichi returned back was obviously not what she expected, and he drank in the moment to commemorate the day he Blatantly Caught Sugawara In A Lie.  
"Really? It didn't do anything to you? That's interesting, your boxers must be soaking wet for a different reason.”

Confusion filled Sugwara's face before Daichi pressed his fingers against the boxers, making her give a little yelp, her thighs slamming shut, clasping Daichi's arm in place in the process.  
"See when girls get turned on... This is kind of what happens Sugawara." Daichi cheerfully wriggled his fingers around, trying to slide them down her boxers. "Why are you getting shy now? I've seen you in this position plenty of times.” The subtle grunts and muffled whimpers she gave him made this _so_ worth it.

"Why do you even know this?" Sugawara narrowed her eyes before it clicked "Daichi you _watch porn."_ Out of everyone he had to defend himself from, Sugawara was not the person he needed to explain porn watching to.

"So what if I do?”

"I asked you if you do that one time and you tol- mm.."  
Her voice suddenly dissolved into a groan, Daichi had been roaming around underneath her boxers, attempting to find the part that would actually start feeling good.

It hadn't been that hard to find _it._ For everyone's confusion as to where the clit was, it wasn't exactly that hidden. 

"Daichi what the.." She choked back another groan, spreading her legs for him while she tugged the skirt down. _Self conscious?_ Daichi thought, it was a side of Sugawara he hadn't seen in a while. "Are you going to let me take these off?" He kept the slow circular motion going, noting how quickly Sugawara had begun to move against his slick fingers.  
“N-no..”  
He'd ask later, he'd pry when they weren't in the middle of 'messing around. Regardless of what Sugawara was thinking, her body was sensitive as a guy or girl.  
“Fine.. but if you don’t take them off I won’t be able to see what I’m doing.”  
He could see the gears clicking around in Sugawara’s brain, trying to weight the pros and cons of letting Daichi do more than what she was comfortable with.

“I’ll stay like this.” 

The decision had been made begrudgingly, Daichi could still see the turmoil going on inside, her brows furrowed as he continued. 

“If you change your mind I’m here… for another hour.” He gave his best smile to Sugawara causing her to give a choked snort. She pressed her finger to his mouth, eyes glinting as she forced him to focus on the task instead of any more witty retorts.

Daichi continued doing his best, increasing the frustration Sugawara was feeling as he teased her, causing her to rut back against his finger _which was not doing the trick._ Her exasperated sighs, and angry titters were enough to rekindle Daichi’s competitive nature, and after several minutes of struggling (and a sore finger) he finally grabbed her legs, swinging them over his shoulders as he sat up, making Sugawara squeal.

The skirt flipped down, and Daichi leaned in close to her face, his fingers sliding down trying to find their way into her pussy.  
He didn’t say anything, instead opting to look at her expression. Always up to the challenge, she bit her bottom lip, her cheeks becoming a bright red at the intimate distance, but she didn’t look away. Her lashes gave a little flutter as he worked two fingers inside, a tentative mewl escaping her otherwise tightly sealed lips. 

“Quiet for once” Daichi noted, trying to hide his surprise at how wet she was. 

He should have expected it, since from the beginning he had noted how turned on Sugawara had been. In turn though, feeling her arousal, seeing her expressions, was working him up. His own neglected erection had become extremely uncomfortable, but there was no way he was fucking Sugawara like this. At least years of teasing had prepared him to hold out, but the fabric of his sweat pants had started to rub him raw. 

“If you want me to be loud.. if that’s what you want to hear..” She squirmed, her thighs beginning to tremble as he pressed another finger inside, “just keep doing this.” Sugawara gave up trying to keep her voice quiet, especially as Daichi began to thrust his fingers. The intense heat in her stomach was beginning to feel unbearably hot, usually, she could have told him what to do to get her off.

Today, she didn’t even know what she wanted. 

The itch was there, and Daichi seemed to be close to getting her off. The rhythm was perfect, and her hips moved against his hand, squeezing around his fingers, making her feel even more unsatisfied with each thrust. A strangled groan came out as Sugawara gripped the bed sheets, panting hotly as she moved harder against his hand to help him. The sounds were too much, too loud, making her cheeks flush more knowing that Daichi could hear each one of the lascivious noises, that his hand was probably covered in that _mess_ her body was making because she was so turned on. 

It wasn’t enough.

Her toes curled, hand going up to her face to cover it as Daichi kept going. Glassy eyes peered between her fingers at him, his expression was smoldering wrapping her up in a familiar heat, making her want to yell at him to go harder, or faster, or be rougher, something, _anything_ that might drive her closer to the edge. 

Tears of frustration began to pool in the corners of her eyes as she gave another little whimper, Daichi’s fingers slamming in, making her give a pathetic groan.  
She probably needed his cock, fucking her hard, _really hard,_ not like his hand, not his fingers, which were such a poor substitute, “kiss me..” She panted out, knowing that the position itself was going to be awful for it, he’d probably have to stop, “Suga-“ 

“I don’t _care_ **Kiss Me.** ” Seconds later he was pressing her into the mattress, her legs still over his shoulders as he breathlessly gave her careless kisses, each one longer than the last. His tongue messily chasing hers, attempting to prolong the moment. Feeling how hard he was against her pussy was _so_ unfair, and she gripped his hair in place to keep him there, furious that she hadn’t been given what she wanted. 

Not that she had asked. 

“So thats a ..” 

“It’s a no” 

They both stared at each other, Sugawara looking disheveled, Daichi more frustrated than anything. 

 Both of them dissatisfied by their half attempt to get off.  


“Sorry”

Daichi pressed his forehead against hers, reluctantly closing his eyes.  
“I thought I could..quickly.. you know..” 

“Daichi, don’t apologize.” She gave him a little kiss on the forehead, reverting to her usual demeanor, “you..we.. have school anyway.” 

His head nearly swung over to the time, he hadn’t realized how much time they had actually spent trying this. 

“So uh.. “ He said as he hurriedly untangled himself from her legs, peppering kisses along her sweaty thighs despite his better judgment, “What are you going to do about turning into a girl?” 

“Daichi. **Daichi** if I knew I wouldn’t have _called you._ ” 

Sugawara laid flat on the mattress, giving a very deep sigh as she relaxed, deep in serious thought about how this had happened. 

“So um.” 

“Mmm?” 

“Does that mean I get to redeem myself after school?” 

The unimpressed expression he received from Sugawara more than answered his question about _that_ for the time being. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of body swaps or stuff like that, and there's one manga I've been reading that uses this trope and.. And I have absolutely no other excuses.


End file.
